Beating the Best
by Pestruska DYIT
Summary: Chloe, an American witch, becomes a transfer student to the best magical school in the world, Hogwarts! But when Harry's life is in danger, will she have to go back? Or is it really her fault? (On Hiatus until I get more ideas!)
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** Well, honestly I do own these first characters, heh. The ones I don't own will be coming later on. However, I don't own the ideas for such things as owl post, floo powder, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or even the Salem Witches Institute -- Joanne Rowling does. (You'll find the Salem Witches Institute mentioned in the fourth book, during their first day at the Quidditch World Cup.)  
  
**Author's Note:** Well, my first fic, LOL. I hope people like it. Please read & review! I am seriously trying to work some humor into here, but it's hard with the storyline I have planned, LOL. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter One**

"Cheep! Cheep!"

I groaned and rolled over -- Morgan, my baby owl, had decided to wake me up this morning. I sighed. But it was time to get up, judging from the light filtering through my window. I reached for my wand to get the light ward off of my window, and remembered that I was on probation.

Probation. What an ugly word. All I had done was try to transfigure my brother's teddy bear. And he wanted it turned into a cat! If only it hadn't turned out looking like a manticore. Mom had gotten quite upset at me for that one. But what had come from it? Nothing good. I wasn't allowed to use magic at home for three whole weeks! Very unfair.

I hopped out of bed, and grabbed my school uniform. To ordinary Muggles, the patch on the front of my vest said that I was a student of the Salem Wonders Institute for Gifted Children. To the magical world, it announced that I was a student of the Salem Witches Institute for the Magically Inclined. Big difference, eh? No, it wasn't an all-girls school, as the badge proclaimed. About fifty years ago, the school went under big renovations, and opened to the entire magical world.

Whoa, hold on. All of this explaining about my school, and you don't even know who I am!

I'm Chloe. Chloe Catherine Richardson. I live here in Salem Massachussetts, and have lived here pretty much all my life, and have gone to school here since I was eleven. Why only since I turned eleven? Well in the magical world, you can't have proper magic training until you come of that age.I live with my parents, Gem and Rocky, and my eight year-old brother, Merlin Marco. My brother and I are named after famous wizards. Merlin after the famous Merlin who helped King Arthur hundreds of years ago, and Marco Polo, of course. And me after... well, after Chloe the Crazy, who might not have been crazy after all (she did invent the Owl Post, even if she would only talk to birds), and Catherine after Catherine Parr, King Henry the Eighth's last wife, who had to use her magic to keep King Henry from killing or divorcing her.

Anyway, I am quite a hand at magic, not to brag or anything. I am top of my class some of the time, and if I'm not, I'm usually second. I certainly can't really complain about school, except for the fact that I'd really rather be studying in the UK at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are, after all, the best magical school in the world!

I looked around, thinking I needed something else. Oh yes, my bookbag. I grabbed my bookbag stuffed in my wand, my homework, and the few spellbooks I needed today, and headed out the door and down the hall.

* * *

"Merlin! Where did you put the flour?" my mother called, her head buried in her cookbook. She had her wand out, and was using it to open cupboards behind her back. Things were whizzing through the kitchen like crazy.

"Mom!" I yelled. "Calm down. What's going on?"

"Oh Chloe, your father had to leave for the shop, I'm going to be late for my meeting, and I think your brother has hidden the flour again so I can't make pancakes for breakfast!" she told me, looking up and starting to fly everything back to their proper places. I blinked. "Don't look at me like that Chloe," she warned. "I'm having enough problems all ready."

"Okay Mom," I agreed. "Just let me have cereal. I'll scrounge up something for Merlin, and I'll drop him off at the daycare center on the way to school, okay?" Mom sighed.

"Fine," she said, and a Choose-It cereal box flew up to the table. "I'll be home around five, so you'll have to pick up Merlin from the daycare if Dad's not home yet, okay?"

"Yes Mom," I said. "We'll be fine. We always are." Mom looked very much relieved as she grabbed her wand, and disapparated. "Merlin!" I called. "Come get breakfast!"

"I want toast!" I heard his muffled voice yell.

"Where are you?"

"In here!" he called, and burst out of the cabinet. "I want toast, and I'll get it myself," he said indignantly. "I'm not a baby." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Merlin," I said. I grabbed a bowl from the dish cabinet, sat down, and turned to the cereal box. "Um... Cocoa Puffs." The box tipped over, and poured Cocoa Puffs into my bowl, followed by some milk. I ate while carefully watching Merlin get his toast ready. The last time he had tried himself, I had made the mistake of taking my eyes off of him, and came back to see him take a huge bite of chocolate syrup covered rye bread. Not the best sight in the world.

After we had both finished eating, and Merlin had gotten dressed, I opened up our closet. A closet you say? Why a closet? Well for one, I am still an underage witch, and can't Apparate or Dissapparate yet. And two, we don't have a fireplace. Instead, we have a closet in our front hall, where Mom and Dad keep a waterproof, no-heat no-smoke fire. There's also a small shelf where we keep a small container of Floo powder, so we can go almost anywhere on the Floo network. Pretty neat, huh? I grabbed a pinch of Floo powder, and threw it into the fire. I grabbed Merlin's shirt collar, and dragged him in with me.

"Horizont Alley!" I called out, and the world went spinning...

* * *

Later that day, I was running from class to class. Professor Uproot had decided to run a little bit late, and if I didn't get to my next class on time, there was a large possibility that I'd fail World Magics!

Running into the room, I quickly found my seat, and plunked down. The day had gone so smoothly up until now! Merlin and I had met Mr. Figg in Horizont Alley, and Mr. Figg had agreed to drop Merlin off at daycare for me since he was headed there anyway. I had been able to run straight into Floo Connections to buy myself a Floo pellet and get dropped off at school with one of the public fires, and I made it to first class just in time.

Now that I had unluckily chanced to have a class that ran late, my whole schedule was off. I only hoped that this didn't ruin my chances for student of the week again. Yes, I know I said that I'm not totally obsessed with my grades, but it is nice to have some credit for it, right?

Professor Yorupe looked up from her papers to glance at me, and then back down at them. "Miss Richardson," she said, "I hope you know that I will have to deduct three points from your earnings for tardiness."

"Yes ma'am," I said. "I'm very sorry. It won't happen again."

"I should hope not. It may ruin your chances for what I am about to announce." My heart skipped a beat. Announce what? Another trip to the Magical World Museum? The professor stood up.

"Class, may I have your attention please?" she said, in her ever-so-quiet voice, that still got the attention she needed. The room went quiet. "This month, we will be having our annual trip to the United Kingdom, to visit our magical cousins at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am telling you this now, because it is time to fill out the applications to go if you wish.

"I would like to forewarn you, however, that only our top students may go. We will not waste our knuts on students who will disgrace this school. The top five students will be going.

"I would also like to tell you, that this is not a trip to just goof off. We are going as guests and people of learning. We are also going as part of the new Magical Cooperation service that the Ministry of Magic Worldwide is providing, starting this year.

"If you are interested, I hae forms for you to fill out right here. You may take one home to discuss this with your parents first, and they will have to agree. Any forged forms will be immediately disqualified. If you are extremely serious about this, and may wish to stay longer than the two months we will be going, you may take up an audience with the Principal.

"The people who get to take this trip will have their names announced throughout the school next week. Please hurry to get your forms in now so they may be properly recognized."

My heart was racing. Mom and Dad had told me that I could go to Europe with school if the occasion ever arose! And I so wanted to go!

* * *

Half an hour later, it was time for my study hall. I ran for the nearest Call Fire to talk to Dad at the shop. If I could get anyone to say yes immediately, he would.

While waiting for the fire to connect, I practiced my speech. There still was a possibility that he would say no, so I had to really sound convincing. I got out the form, and my latest grade card, took a deep breath, and looked back at the fire. It took another thirty seconds to connect, but finally, finally it did.

"Hi Dad," I said. "How's it going?"

"Chloe, are you at school?" he asked, sounding worried. "Did something happen?"

"Well, yes Dad, it did, but-"

"Oh no! Do you need me to pick you up? I'll be right over, I just need to finish up with these forms and-"

"Dad," I said firmly, "nothing is wrong."

"Oh. Okay then. What do you need?"

"My World Magics class is having a contest -- sort of -- and the winners get to go to Hogwarts! Can I enter?"

"Well hon, that's great!" Dad sounded happy. "I know you want to go... I guess it's okay if you enter... Can I see the form?" I took a deep breath, and tossed it into the fire. This wasn't a proven way of getting things through fast, but it usually worked. Dad's head disappeared for a second while he bent down to pick it up. "It's a little charred. Can you get another for yourself? I don't know if this'll survive another trip through."

"No problem Dad," I said. "The thing is though, that you have to sign it magically so I can go." I took another form out of my backpack. I had known that I might lose one or two, so I had grabbed five just in case. I started filling it out, when a golden ball of magic whizzed through the fire and attached itself to the paper. It was Dad's signature. I looked up.

"Thanks Dad!" I said. "Thanks soooo much!"

"No problem hon," he said. "Good luck! Over and out." And the fire swallowed up his head.

I finished filling out the form, and ran to the box outside of World Magics to put it in. I had just stuffed it in, when I heard a throat clearing behind me. I turned, to discover the one person I liked least in life.

Fantella McFay was standing behind me, a form in her hand. And she did not look happy.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I own a lot of these characters (Chloe, Merlin, their parents, Profs. Uproot and Yorupe, Fantella, Mr. Figg, etc.) but if you've read the Harry Potter books, you'll know which ones I don't own. Those are owned by J.K. Rowling. :)  
  
**Author's Note:** Well, it's chapter two! You don't need to review -- I write for myself, not for my audience! (What little, tiny, insignificant one I have anyway ;) So review if you want to, don't if you don't. Thanks!

**Chapter Two**

Before I continue too much, I should probably explain who Fantella McFay really is.

Fantella McFay is the person I like least in life. Hate is too strong of a word, mainly because, well, I don't hate her! She's not a jerk or an idiot, and she's not really mean either. Fannie is one of the "popular" girls at school. She and her friends are always on the top ten grades list.

Which explains why this could be my downfall. How did I know? Professor Yorupe had explained that grades would be a big factor of this, and most of the time Fannie and her friends got better grades than I did. My chances were ruined!

Fannie and her friends filed past me, one by one, smirking as they put their applications in the box. They knew as well as I did that they had better chances than I at going.

I sighed. Should I bother putting it in? Should I bother going through all of that trouble, to probably get turned down? I looked at the note in my hand, and sighed. I dropped it in the box. But for what? Should I take it out? I knew a spell that could take out the last form put in there, should I use it?

Just then Sarah Grimm, my best friend, came around the corner and submitted her form. So much for that idea. I sighed.

"What's the matter?" she asked. "You're looking kind of upset."

"Yeah," I said. "Fannie just came with all of her gang, and they all submitted forms. You and I have no chance any more!" She sighed too, and shrugged.

"Well, nothing we can do but sit and hope! Let's go do something after school!" Trust Sarah to be an optimist in conditions such as these. I laughed. Just then a voice came over the magical speaker.

"Next classes. Everyone to their next classes, please. Thank you!" I sighed, yet again.

"We'll think of something later then," Sarah told me. "Right now, we need to be getting to Transfiguration!"

* * *

One Week Later...

I was awoken at my desk by the speakers. Actually, not by the speakers, but by Sarah who had shot a tickling charm at me to wake me up in order to hear the speakers.

"Hello students," I heard the voice of the Headmaster over the speakers. "I am announcing the names of the girls and boys who have been chosen to go on our trip to Hogwarts.

"Before I start, I would like to remind those of you who applied and didn't get in, that while we didn't choose randomly, this does not mean that you are a bad student, and that we don't think you should go. If it was in our power, our entire school would go on this trip, but we can only afford to support so many children in going.

"Now, here's the moment we've been waiting for!" There was a pause as we heard him pick up a piece of paper. "If I read your name, please come straight to the office for more information on your trip!

"Fantella McFay!" Fannie stood up, looking smug. She gathered her things quickly, and left.

"Cindy Dekofchak!" A girl who wasn't in my class, also one of Fannie's friends.

"John Austin!" John stood up and followed Fannie.

"Carrie Sobek!" One of Fannie's friends.

"Estella Yankowski!" Another of Fannie's friends.

"Webster O'Brien!" He was in my World Magics class.

"William Lewis!" No idea...

"Quinn Roberts!" My friend! Go Quinn!

"Ethan Masters!" Fannie's boyfriend.

"Cole Bobson!" My friend! Go Cole!

"Congratulations to those we have chosen!" I groaned. Not me! "Would Jessica Figg, Gregory Masters, Chloe Richardson, and James Thomas please report to the office also? Thank you, and would the rest of you please have a good day!"

I was shocked. Why would they want me to go to the office? I looked over at Jessica Figg, and we both shrugged. She was as clueless as I. We gathered our things, and went together.

Out in the hall, Jessica started worrying. "Do you think we're in trouble?" she said. "Maybe they found out about the time I accidentally took home the jar of Dragon blood from potions? I mean, I returned it and all, but I didn't tell anyone! Or maybe-"

"Jessica, calm down!" I told her. "This is getting annoying. If it was that, that didn't involve me at all, and they'd call us in one by one, right?"

But one thing still hung on my mind.

What did they want me for?

* * *

When we got to the office, Greg Masters and James Thomas were all ready there. They were pretty worried too. I knew they were pretty big pranksters, but why were we all here? They didn't think that I had done anything... Did they?

We had to wait for the other kids to get out of their meeting with the Headmaster. We waited over twenty minutes, and when they finally came out, it was with glazed looks on their faces. Apparently it had been a long discussion.

Fannie lost her glazed look, however, when she saw us sitting there, worried expressions on our faces. I did not like that look.

After they had gone down the hall to their next classes, the Headmaster poked his head out and called us in.

"I suppose you are wondering why you are here," he told us. "Well, I assure you that you are not in trouble of any sort, although when I am done with you girls, I would like to speak with Masters and Thomas about a certain er, incident in the potions class last week." Greg and James squirmed a little uncomfortably, but looked a little relieved all the same.

"Well," continued the Headmaster, "I have called you here to let you know that you four have been chosen as substitutes for the trip to Hogwarts in England. In the event that one of our chosen students cannot make it, we will call one of you up. Understood?" We all nodded. "Okay then. If you are chosen later on, we will then give you your briefing on what is to happen, and what is expected of you. All right?" We all nodded again. "You are dismissed," he told Jessica and me. "Please go straight to your next classes -- I understand that they've already started." He smiled. Jess and I picked up our stuff -- and ran.

* * *

For the rest of the day, I found it extremely hard to study. How could they not pick me? Was it something I did? Was it because my parents are big school benefactors, and it would make it look like I paid my way through everything? Or what if my parents had decided that they didn't want me to go, and told them not to pick me? I couldn't get it out of my mind.

At home, I couldn't remember the spell to find something, which is pretty absent-minded -- even for me. Especially considering I use it every day. Mom, thinking I might be sick (and forgetting that I was supposed to be on probation), sent me up to my room to rest until supper.

So, bored, I set about conjuring up a small, portable, calling fire. First I got out my ceramic bowl, so that I wouldn't accidentally set stuff aflame. Then I carefully set up the calling sequence so that I would get Sarah on the line, no problem. I had just picked up my wand, when Merlin popped into the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"None of your business, shorty," I replied coldly. It wasn't his business anyway!

He gaped at my bowl. "You're doing magic, aren't you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Sooo, you aren't allowed to do magic at home any more." He took a deep breath. "MOM!" I slapped my forehead. How could I be so stupid? This was probably why I didn't get picked to go to Hogwarts! Mom and Dad didn't want me to be using magic for anything other than school. Argh!

But Merlin wasn't done. Before Mom even got there, he was yelling again. "CHLOE'S USING MAGIC!"

"WHAT?" I heard Mom yell from the kitchen. She came racing down the hall. "Chloe, you know you're on probation."

"Yes Mom, I'm sorry." Mom turned to leave. Yikes, I thought. Close call. But Mom wasn't done.

"By the way, Chloe," she said. "I heard you didn't get to go on that trip to Hogwarts."

"Yeah," I said. "Quinn's going though! And I was chosen as an alternate in case one of the girls can't make it."

"Well! That's very nice!" She paused. "However, I was thinking." I looked up from the floor. "Your aunt Molly mentioned in her last letter that she hasn't seen you since you were young, and she was wondering if you'd be interested in visiting during Christmas vacation."

My eyes widened. "You... You mean..."

"That's right. I think we could ask her if you could go to her house at Christmas and make the exchange to Hogwarts right after." I jumped up and hugged Mom.

"Mom!" I said. "You're the greatest!"

* * *

That night at dinner, Mom proposed the idea to Dad. He wasn't too happy about it, but he let it fly.

Needless to say, Merlin teased me about it a lot.

"You just wanna go so you can look at the english boys," he said. "You don't really want to go to study!"

"What do you know, Merlin?" I asked, tying a note to my owl's leg. "Leave me alone."

"No," he told me.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"MOM!" I screamed. "Merlin's bugging me!"

"Merlin!" she called. "Leave your sister alone!"

"Fine!" he called back. He left as I launched Morgan out into the night. Morgan was carrying a note for Sarah.

Morgan is a fine owl, to be sure. I'm not exactly sure what kind she is, but she's big and black and silent. She's still pretty much just a baby though, so I can't really depend on her to get the letters there. Fortunately, if she couldn't find the place, she knew to return.

I just prayed the letter got to Sarah in time.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** I know, I've been skipping time recently here. You've been seeing a lot of "one week later" or "half an hour later" here and there -- basically because nothing really happens to Chloe until she gets to England! Don't worry people, I will NOT make her have a romance with Harry -- I'm not an idiot! She is totally wrong for him, trust me. However, when you get talking about one of the more left-out characters that I can elaborate on and create to my desire... Well, now you're talking!

**Disclaimer:** I own no part of Harry Potter; the books, the movie, etc. If I did, do you really think I'd be sitting around writing FANFICTION?? Heck no, I'd be working on the fifth book, and cranking it out there ASAP! (No offense to Ms. Rowling, however. I do understand that it takes awhile, and that you run into glitches and annoying editors and bad publishers and stuff. Really I do!) I guess I'm just yet ANTHER wistful fan...

**Chapter Three**

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la. 'Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la, la la la la," I sang as I packed my suitcase. It was two weeks later, Sarah had gotten my letter, the kids going on the school trip to Hogwarts hadn't left yet (they were going after Christmas vacation) and I was almost on my way to Hogwarts! "Don we now our gay apparel, fa la la, la la la, la la la. Joy and sing this Christmas carol, fa la la la la, la la la la." Were those the words? Did I care? Probably not, and no.

Mom came in. "Chloe," she said. "I hope you remember that Aunt Molly will have all of her children home with her this Christmas. William, Charles, Percival, Frederick, George, and Virginia. It will be a crowded house." I wrinkled my brow.

"Isn't there another one?" I asked.

"Well... Yes," she said reluctantly. "There's Ronald. But there's something you should know about him first..."

My heart sank. Ronald was probably a squib, which would make him (and me) feel bad when Aunt Molly asked me about school. Just great. "What is that, Mom?"

"Well..." she hesitated. "I'm not entirely sure how to put this to you..."

"Just spit it out, Mom!" I told her. "Look, I think I have it figured out already. He's a squib, right? It's not a big deal, really. I'll try not to talk about getting top marks in-"

"No honey, no, it's not that." Mom looked a little worried.

"So what is it, Mom?" I practically shrieked. "Is he missing? Dead? Captured? Gay? I don't care Mom, just tell me!"

"No no no, trust me, he's fine," Mom said, laughing. "Actually, I dont' really know why I'm upset about this, except for the fact that Aunt Molly told me you'd have to be a bit careful."

"About what?" I said. I was starting to get really annoyed.

"Well, Ronald's two friends are going to be there too, and-"

"Is that all?" I yelled. "All of this because he's having two friends over? What are you so worried about?"

"Calm down, honey," she told me. "That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about you being over-awed at his friends."

"Oh?" I said. "What are they, made out of gold?"

"No!" She laughed again. "But you'll have heard of one, if not both before. Chloe, Ronald's friends are Hermione Granger, and-"

"Hermione Granger!" I yelled. "Wow!" Hermione had come to our summer magic camp at school, on a trip here in America with her parents. I didn't know her that well, but I knew enough. Hermione was almost the top student at Hogwarts! I had hoped to meet her again, and now it looked like I would!

"Chloe, calm down. That's not all. Ronald's best friends are Hermione Granger, and... well... Harry Potter." I stopped in my tracks, the carefully folded shirt in my hand falling to the floor where it immediately became just a pile of cloth.

"Harry Potter?" I said. "the kid who conquered the Dark Lord at the age of one year old and saved the world? THAT Harry Potter?" She nodded. I sat down on my bed.

"Wow," was all I could say. "I'm....going to....meet... Harry Potter!"

But meeting Harry Potter came at it's price. Why? Because unbeknownst to the rest of the world, Harry Potter had not just conquered He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the age of one -- OH no. Harry Potter had conquered the Dark Lord not once, not twice, but three more times since then, the last time being just a few months ago!

But... Why do I have to be quiet, you ask? We all knew that the Dark Lord had risen again. We have been sending magical troops over to Europe since we heard, to help find him. All ready, he had started his destruction in England, Scotland, and Ireland. We knew that we had to stop him now, or he would just keep getting more powerful. What he did when he first came back, however, was what I had to be quiet about.

Apparently, You-Know-Who had kidnaped Harry and another friend of his for a short period of time. Harry's friend was killed in front of him, but Harry was lucky enough to escape with his life. Why? How? No one knows, not even Harry himself. Amazing though, isn't it? I'd say he's a pretty lucky guy.

However, apparently I had to keep quiet about everything. I think I would have been better off it Mom hadn't told me, but she did. So now I had to live with the truth -- and not tell anyone!

* * *

Travelling to England was really eccentric. Being a minor, I couldn't Apparate, Portkeys are very hard to create, and Floo powder couldn't travel all the way accross the ocean. So Mom had to buy me a Muggle ticket for an Air Plane to get me to England. I hoped that Aunt Molly could find me once I got there; I knew that she and Uncle Arthur didn't know much about the Muggle world.

Flying over the ocean is actually pretty cool. I got to see a Muggle movie they called Singing in the Rain, and I ate Muggle food which was surprisingly just like wizarding food -- just without the magic!

Since I wasn't going to spend Christmas with my parents, they had given me my gifts early. I had new robes, new books, and a bookbag that shrunk everything you put in it, so you always had enough room. I also had a brand-new Nimbus 2002, which I hoped to use to play Quidditch sometime.

When I arrived in England, it was snowing. I stepped off of the Air Plane, and, after picking up my magically-expandable suitcase, was directed to a seat near the front of the building. I sat down and watched as people walked by. There were a few wizards in front of me, talking to a very confused-looking clerk at the service desk. Over to my right there was a large family of Muggles, the mother trying to sooth the baby while the eldest put a bandage on the knee of the toddler. I got a few odd stares myself, which I expected. It's not every day that Muggles see someone with two bulging bags and a broomstick in an Air Plane building.

Just as I was wondering where Aunt Molly could possibly be, I spotted a girl my age with bushy brown hair, towing a large woman, and a young girl with flaming red hair. I was just standing up trying to manage my bags to go ask the woman if she was my Aunt Molly, when the girl my age spotted me and came over.

"Chloe Richardson?" the woman asked. "Is that you dear?"

"Yes," I said, nervously. "Aunt Molly?"

"Yes dear!" she said, hugging me. "My goodness, it's been so long since I've seen you! Have you been waiting long?" I shook my head. "Oh good. Right this way dear, Arthur's got the car near this entrance." She bustled off, apparently expecting the two other girls and I to follow her, which we did. The girl with the bushy brown hair stuck out her hand to me.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said. "I think I recall meeting you in America last year... At the Magical Arts camp, am I correct?"

"Y-yes," I stammered. "Nice to see you again."

"I'm Ginny," said the red-haired girl. "I'm the youngest Weasley."

"Hi Ginny!" I said, stopping to hug her. "You're going to Hogwarts too, right?" She nodded. By now, we had reached the front door. Outside, I could see Uncle Arthur standing outside the car, which had two boys in it, one with flaming red hair, and one with untidy black hair. I assumed the latter was Harry Potter, and my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't believe that I was about to meet him! After all, he was one of the most famous wizards of all time -- and he was only fifteen!

Hermione opened the front door and I motioned for her to get in first. She shook her head.

"I'll sit in the back with the boys," she said. I was a little surprised -- that would make three people in the back and four in the front. When I stepped into the car however, it looked considerably larger. Very interesting -- Uncle Arthur must have charmed it. Aunt Molly put my things in the trunk, and we were off!

* * *

Arriving at Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur's house, or "The Burrow" as the sign proclaimed, was very exciting for me. It was the first time I had been to their house in five years, so you can probably understand. In the car, I hadn't really had time to talk to Harry Potter, Ronald (the two boys in the back), Hermione or Ginny, because Aunt Molly kept going on and on, asking me about school, my family, and everything else she could possibly think of. I hoped I could talk to the other kids, but they were all chatting in the back seat. I couldn't but help feel a sense of not belonging...

As I stepped out of the car, a young man surprised me by apparating to my right. He was tall and lanky, and I guessed he was about sixteen.

"George, take this inside," Aunt Molly said, handing him a bag. "Oh, wait a moment. Chloe, this is your cousin George." I nodded my head to him. "George, Chloe. Now take the bag inside -- Chloe will be staying in Ginny's room."

"All right Mum," George said. "Nice to meet you, Chloe! Beware of the windbag in the room next to you!" I waved as he walked off. Ginny was standing behind me, laughing.

"Windbag?" I said. "What is he talking about?"

"P-p-p-p..." she said. As hard as she might try, she couldn't get the words out. Finally I said, "Never mind..." and went to pick up my broom, leaving her still laughing. Ronald brandished a grin too.

"Well?" I asked him. "What was he talking about, Ronald?"

"First of all, it's just Ron," he said. "And he was talking about Percy."

"Percy?" I said. "Let me guess, your brother?"

"Yup. Don't get him started talking about his job though -- he's working on reports about quill length for his boss."

"Quill length?" I stared at him blankly. 

"Yup. Last year it was cauldron bottoms, this year it's quill depth." He rattled off in a voice I could only assume was a mimic of his brother's, "At this rate, quills will be nothing but stubs in ten years. You'll be losing them like mad, and never find them again." I laughed briefly, and he winked at me and walked off. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:** Well here it is! Chapter four! I'm writing this on the Sunday before Christmas Eve, and I hope to have it out by Christmas. This will give me something to do so the Christmas anticipation won't drive me insane! ;) For those of you who are wondering, I do have a specific plot in mind now! I guess this is now my rendition of the fifth book -- although I know it probably won't be anything close to what Jo Rowling has in store for us!

**Disclaimer:** Guess what? I still own NOTHING! Oh, wait! I own Chloe, and several of the characters you may see here and in upcoming chapters. :) If you have read the Harry Potter books, you'll most likely know which ones are my characters and which aren't. (On another point, if you haven't read the Harry Potter books before this, I highly suggest you do so! You may be getting confused starting now!)

**Chapter Four**

By the time dinner rolled around, I knew almost everybody in the household. While I didn't really feel like a good friend of Hermione and Ginny, I think they were relieved to have another girl in the house. Everyone else in the house, were Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur (of course), Harry Potter, Ron, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Fred whom I hadn't met yet. Aunt Molly was almost livid -- apparently he had been visiting his friend Angelina for several hours now.

Bill, Charlie, and Percy had all graduated from Hogwarts all ready, George was in his last year, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all in their fifth year (same as I, apparently) and Ginny was in her fourth year. I didn't know what year Fred was in just yet -- since I hadn't met him, I obviously hadn't been able to talk to him!

Sitting down to dinner, I was sandwiched between Hermione and Ginny. We were the first three at the table, having helped Aunt Molly with dinner. George trooped in next, followed shortly by Charlie and Bill. Harry and Ron came in then, and then Percy who was grumbling about having to finish his report.

I had just finished my first plate of food, when George came in. "Sorry I'm late, Mum," he said, as he sat down across from me. But... Wait a minute! George had come in first, hadn't he? Oh well, he must have left while I wasn't looking. I helped myself to more roast beef, when Hermione got up to go get her napkin -- her cat, Crookshanks, had stolen it. I laughed at his antics as she tried to snatch it back.

"Here, take this," George said, passing me a bowl of salad. It was quite a reach to get it -- he had been sitting on the other side of Hermione, so I had to reach across her seat to take it. I took some salad, then turned to Ginny.

"No thanks," she said. She pointed to George, sitting across from me. I stood up to pass it to him. Standing up though, I almost dropped the bowl in realization. George had been sitting next to Hermione... And across from me! I looked from one to the other, and said, "Which one of you is George?" Both Georges laughed -- the one who had been sitting next to Hermione spoke up.

"I am," he said. He pointed to the 'other' George. "That's Fred. We're twins!" I blinked in surprise.

"But..." I stammered. "But... You are?" By this time, everyone had noticed. They all were laughing. I blushed, and sat down. I was a little mad at Mom for not telling me that Fred and George were twins, but I was more mad at myself for making a fool of myself -- in front of people I hardly knew, and wanted to make a good impression for. I sighed.

* * *

Later that night, I had to turn in early. Because of a five-hour time difference, I was used to getting to sleep at what was 3 a.m. here. Ginny and Hermione couldn't sleep either, so we all stayed up talking. During this time I learned a lot about Hogwarts and it's history, and Harry and Ron. From the way Hermione talked about Ron, I gathered that she liked, or 'fancied' him, as they said here in England. Finally, I asked outright.

"Hermione?" I said. "Do you like -- er, fancy -- Ron?" She blushed a deep red. I took it from there. "Ahh..." I said. "Would you like me to... Um, that is..."

"Oh please, don't offer to tell him," Hermione said. "I think he knows all ready." Still blushing, she excused herself for the bathroom. Ginny leaned over.

"He does," she told me, grinning. "He likes her too -- but she doesn't know." I gave her a wide grin. "But," she continued, "you have to keep this a secret! Please, I told him I wouldn't tell her." I nodded again.

"I know how she feels," I told Ginny. "I've been in the same situation..."

Just then, Hermione came back. I shut up immediately.

"Hey, guys," I said. "Who's up for conjuring up a little popcorn?" Ginny's eyes went wide.

"You mean, you can do magic outside of school?" she squeaked. "You're allowed to?"

It was my turn to be surprised. "You mean, you're not?" They both shook their heads.

"We're threatened with expullsion if we do," Ginny said. "I guess security on magic is tighter here than in the States."

"Yeah," said Hermione. "I'd give almost anything to practice magic at home to get better..."

I blushed. Great. Just... great. The second time I kind of humiliated myself. I hadn't meant to sound like I was bragging!

* * *

The next morning, I awoke when a small white, feathery bundle flapped around on my face. I had asked Hermione and Ginny to wake me up when they did, so I wouldn't sleep though breakfast. Apparently this was it.

"Pig!" I heard Ginny call. "No no, don't do that!" Or maybe not. The feather duster was lifted off my face, and Ginny's head appeared there instead.

"Sorry about that," she said. "Pig still gets over-excited when he sees new people." She glared at the small bundle she held tight in her hand. It struggled to get away.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Oh sorry," she said, blushing. "This is Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl. He's not fully human-trained yet, but he's pretty good at delivering letters." I nodded. I wished that Mom hadn't insisted on my leaving Morgan behind -- though they were very good reasons to anyway. We didn't know if she was old enough to travel across the ocean yet, let alone navigate her way. I sat up.

"Is it time to get up all ready?" I asked. "I feel like it's only four AM."

"Well, it is back in your home," Ginny told me. "It's all ready nine o'clock. You'd better hurry getting dressed and all, because breakfast will be ready in just a few minutes." Hearing this, I jumped out of bed and grabbed a T-shirt, jeans, and a fleece pullover out of my suitcase. Ginny stared. "Muggle clothes?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. "We wear them at home, usually. It makes it easier for magical folk to get to our magical places without looking conspicuous." Ginny just nodded and stepped out.

I took out my calendar and looked at it. Yikes, only three more days until Christmas, and I hadn't gotten any shopping done for my cousins! I had wanted to wait until I knew them first, before getting them presents. I pulled on my clothes and went downstairs.

"There you are!" Aunt Molly said. "I was starting to get a bit worried. Here, sit and have some breakfast." She dropped a plate in front of me, a plate so loaded with toast and scrambled eggs and bacon that I didn't think I could eat it all. After all, my body wasn't used to eating this 'early' in the morning! "Eat up, quick," she told me. "We're going to Diagon Alley today for some shopping, and you need to get your books and the lot." I was relieved. I could probably get some Christmas shopping done there! I think Aunt Molly read my mind. "You can get some shopping done too, if you wish," she added, smiling. She turned back to the stove, and I dug into my breakfast.


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:** Wow. Chapter five! I can't believe I've gotten this far, LOL. In this chapter, Chloe explores Diagon Alley, meets Malfoy, and gets a BIG surprise for Christmas! Happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I own Chloe, and a few of the store and street names mentioned in this chapter. All of the Weasleys, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, their pets, Platform 9 3/4, and many other things came out of the brilliant mind of Joanne Kathleen Rowling! I claim no ownership to these characters, and am making no money off of this whatsoever. Thank you :)

**Chapter 5**

Diagon Alley was baffling, beautiful, and bustling with activity. The stores and streets looked very old-fashioned. At first, I had no idea where to go, but Aunt Molly solved that by grabbing my arm and leading me directly to the bookstore, Flourish & Blotts. She whipped a letter out of her pocket as we reached the doorway.

"Here," she said. "This came for you this morning. I expect that it will have a list of the books you'll need." I opened the envelope, and pulled out a letter.

"Dear Miss Richardson," it said. "I am pleased to be the first to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the best magical instruction school in Europe. As you are a transfer student and coming to Hogwarts in the middle of the school year, you have been assigned a mentor your age to show you around the school and grounds. Your mentor's name is Draco Malfoy. Please do not forget his name, as you will need to find him once you get to school." I stopped a moment. Draco Malfoy -- the name sounded a bit forbidding. I read on.

"Please find enclosed a list of the supplies you will need to bring with you. We have all ready processed your transfer forms, and your class schedule is also enclosed. We hope you have a good time here at Hogwarts, and we look forward to meeting you once you arrive. Sincerely, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress." I pulled out the list of supplies. By now, Aunt Molly had pulled me inside the shop, and was busy talking to the clerk behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" a voice above me said. I looked up to see a woman standing there.

"Um, yes," I told her. "I need all of these books." I showed her the list.

"Follow me, please," she said. She led me to a set of shelves near the back of the room. "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five, Miranda Goshawk," she said, placing the book into my arms. She now walked over to a bookshelf a few feet away. "Advanced Charms and How to Use Them, by A. Noying." Another book was placed in my arms. I followed her everywhere as she gave me book after book, including "Unfogging the Future," "The Monster Book of Monsters, version Two," ("This one doesn't bite," I was told) and "Arithmancy at it's Greatest." Not to mention many, many more. My arms were quite tired by the time I got back to the counter.

"Ready to purchase?" the clerk asked me. I nodded my head. He rang up my total purchases. "The total comes to eight galleons, five sickles and three knuts," he said. My head was spinning as I opened up my purse. Mom and Dad had given me twenty-five Galleons to spend while I was here in England, since were weren't sure when I was going home. I handed him the money. "Here you go," I was told, while being handed two bags stuffed full of books. "Enjoy your time here!" Aunt Molly bade him goodbye as we walked out of the store.

"Poor Mr. Lockhart," she said, shaking her head sadly.

"Who?" I asked.

"The clerk back there," she told me. "He used to be a very good writer, and was even a professor at Hogwarts two years ago. His memory got erased when a wand backfired on him -- Ronald's wand to be exact. It has been two years and although he seems fine, he certainly isn't what he used to be."

"Oh," I said. I would have asked how Ron's wand backfired on Mr. Lockart, but Aunt Molly had looked a little enraged at the thought and I didn't want her to go off on one of her rants. I had all ready experienced a couple of them after Fred and George offered me what looked like a perfectly fine custard. I didn't get the chance to taste it though -- Aunt Molly confiscated it immediately. I looked back at my list.

"All students are required to wear plain black work robes, three sets is the standard number to bring. You will need one plain pointed hat (black) for day wear, one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) and one winter cloak (black with silver fastenings). Your clothes should carry nametags so you are able to get them back after being cleaned." Aunt Molly cut me off before I could read the rest. 

"Let's get your clothes before anything else," she told me, directing me over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She walked me in. A smiling woman dressed in dusty mauve greeted us at the door.

"Hogwarts?" she said. "Have I seen you before?"

"She's a transfer student," Aunt Molly told her, before I could open my mouth. The woman (whom I guessed was Madam Malkin) smiled, and whisked me away. "I'll be window-shopping with Ginny!" Aunt Molly called after me. I heard the door open and close. Madam Malkin busied herself taking measurements. 

A few moments later, the door to the shop opened again, and someone was dinging the bell on the counter. "I'm all done taking measurements," Madam Malkin announced. "If you'll just wait out front, your robes will be done in a moment." I stepped down from the stool, and walked out front. A boy my age with silver-blond hair was standing there.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Madam Malkin said. "What can I do for you?" My heart jumped, and I looked up from the copy of Witch Weekly I was looking at. Malfoy?

"I need a new set of dress robes," he said. "My ones from last year are so out of style." Madam Malkin nodded, and whisked him to the back room. I tried to peek to see if I could tell if it was Draco Malfoy, but the door had a blocking spell apparently -- I couldn't see anything but grey. He came out a couple of minutes later, followed by Madam Malkin. She handed him a small parcel, and motioned for me to come up while he paid. I was handed a considerably larger parcel. "That will be seven Galleons," she said. Mr. Malfoy left as I paid, and Madam Malkin got a sneer on her face as he did.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Draco Malfoy," she told me. "His family is quite high up on the lot. They attend many Christmas parties, mostly held with the Ministry of Magic." I nodded. He had looked a little snobbish, although very cute. I gave her the money, and hurried out to see if I could catch up with him.

He hadn't gotten far, he was just two windows down looking in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Draco?" I said cautiously. "Draco Malfoy?" He turned.

"Yes?" he said, looking me up and down. "What do you want?" I stuck my parcel under one arm.

"I'm Chloe, Chloe Richardson," I told him, holding out my hand. "I was told you're going to show me around once we get to Hogwarts." He sniffed disdainfully.

"Oh yes, you're one of those... American students," he said, as though it were a bad thing. He didn't shake my hand. "Well, I must be going. I got enough money to order a Firebolt this year, and it's just come in." He turned around and walked into the store, leaving me standing there with my hand still outstretched. 

* * *

Christmas seemed to come quite fast. The day we went to Diagon Alley, I had gotten Christmas presents for everyone, although most were small since I didn't have much money left. I had all of them wrapped and under the tree by Christmas Eve.

Christmas morning came early. I woke up at 5:30 AM, along with Ginny. Hermione woke up as we were getting dressed, and we snuck downstairs. When we got there, I was surprised to see that Harry, Ron, Bill and Charlie were all up all ready.

"Shh," Ron told me. "Mum and Dad are still sleeping, and Percy will kill us if we wake him up!" We all sat around looking at the presents under the tree wistfully, when we heard a noise, and some of the gifts moved.

"What's that?" Ginny said, fearfully tucking her feet under her. Harry looked strange. 

"What is it?" I asked Harry. He shook his head, not answering. Finally, Bill got up and moved a couple of gifts.

"It's a... Snake..." he said, cautiously looking around. "It's for Chloe."

"For me?" I asked. "Yeah, right. I don't even like snakes!"

"Well that's what the tag says," said Charlie, looking over. He handed me the cage. Inside was a small snake, probably a garter snake of some sort. It looked at me and hissed.

"He said hello," Harry told me. "He wants to know if you're his new owner." I laughed.

"Funny," I told him. I turned to the snake. "Hello to you too. Yes I'm your new owner -- did you have one before?" Harry looked down at the snake. Before I knew what was happening, he was... CONVERSING with it! He looked up and saw me looking strangely at him. Ron laughed.

"Harry's a parselmouth, Chloe," he told me. "I think he likes your snake." Harry looked up from his 'conversation.'

"He says he was caught out in the wild," he told me. "He doesn't know who his last owner was."

Ginny spoke up. "It was probably Fred and George, playing another prank on her." We laughed. "Yeah, that's probably it."

"Well," I told the snake, "it seems like I'm stuck with you, eh?" I excused myself, and ran up to put his cage with my suitcase up in the bedroom. I plunked it down next to my backpack, and started to walk out. He hissed at me, so I turned back to him.

Looking at him made me... strangely dizzy. "I won't name you just yet," I told him. He hissed at me again. "Or should I?" I wondered out loud. I looked down at him again, and was overcome with dizziness. I looked at the clock, which now read 5:50, and felt tired. That must be where the dizziness is coming from, I decided. I turned away from the snake, and walked out the door.


End file.
